Pop
Name: Pop Gender: Male Animal: Bear Color: Tan/Light Brown Relatives: Cub (son) and an unknown wife Episode Count: 38 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 20+ Deaths: 15 (12 from Regular Episodes, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: Havin' a Ball First Death: Havin' a Ball First Victim: Cub from Chip Off the Ol' Block Voice Actor: Aubrey Ankrum Pop is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A light brown bear. He is another adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s style sitcom father. He never appeared in any episode without Cub excluding his BBQ smoochie. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention - although it's clear that he loves him. In the web series he usually didn't know of his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go and Hello Dolly), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks). He isn't very bright as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to both their deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake and sometimes kills himself too. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the Internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, a lot of these deaths involve fire or explosions. Pop does not appear in episodes without his son, even though Cub has occasionally appeared in episodes despite Pop's absence. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a much more intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads a story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in one of them. There is evidence in the recent episode Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo in the episode, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which probably belongs to his dead wife. Pop & Cub Episodes Famous Deaths *Havin' a Ball *As you Wish *Mime to Five *Every Litter Bit Hurts Starring Roles *Havin' a Ball *Chip Off the Ol' Block *Snip Snip Hooray! *Water Way to Go *Stealing the Spotlight *Pop's BBQ Smoochie *And the Kitchen Sink *Doggone It! *A Hole Lotta Love *Read 'em and Weep *Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie *Can You Blow What It Is? Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD Only) *Class Act *From Hero to Eternity *Don't Yank My Chain *Sea What I Found *Easy For You to Sleigh *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mime to Five *Letter Late Than Never *Easy Comb, Easy Go *A Sucker For Love Pt.1 *A Sucker For Love Pt.2 *Wrath of Con *Milk Pong Appearance Roles *Flippin' Burgers *Hello Dolly! *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wingin' It *Can't Stop Coffin *Just Desert HTF Break Roles *Chore Loser Occupations and Careers *Full time Father - Every episode he has starred in *Enviromental Volunteer- Every Litter Bits Hurts Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy along with Cub. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light: Lights a BBQ grill with meths, but is too powerful and the grill explodes. Charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs into popcorn. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Kabob: A kabob stick impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke. #Who's to Flame?: Seen burnt to death on the ground. Death not shown, though he presumably dies when a firetruck explodes. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Impaled through head with flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket along with Petunia. #Mime to Five: Because of a magnified audio feedback, his ears get damaged, his eardrums rupture, and he is impaled by windshield glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a giant piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of plane along with Cub. #Wrath of Con: Comic Con Center collapses on him. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Presumed killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Impaled in the stomach by some scissors Cub was holding (Death not seen) #Ice Slide: Flattend by Cro-Marmot. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Killed when the barbeque explodes when he lights it. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Seen on Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Hit by numerous cars while trying to cross the road. #Class Act: Burnt by a schoolhouse fire. #And the Kitchen Sink: Walks through a cactus patch. #Doggone It!: Attacked by Whistle the dog. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 2 (And the Kitchen Sink; A Hole Lotta Love) *Giggles - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Toothy - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Lumpy - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Petunia - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love (along with Sniffles) *Handy - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Cub - 8 (Chip Off the Ol' Block; Snip Snip Hooray; Water Way to Go; And the Kitchen Sink; Sea What I Found; Easy Comb, Easy Go; Read 'em and Weep; Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2) *Flaky - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Shifty - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Mime - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Other - (numerous birds in Read 'em and Weep) Additional #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impales Cub with his umbrella. Trivia *There has yet to be an episode where Pop appears without Cub (though he did appear without Cub in his BBQ Smoochie and Milk Pong). *In the Internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub was in a certain episode, but Pop was not in the episode. But in the TV series Pop and Cub are always together. *One question on 'Question Kenn' asked if Disco Bear and Pop could be the same character, though this is certainly not the case as they have been seen as separate characters in episodes in which they both appeared in. *The fun fact of the "Collect Them All" section is that he even smokes in his sleep. *In the Halloween episode "Read 'em and Weep", Pop is a cheapskate as he's seen unwittingly buying the Necronomicon which is in the cent symbol box, which results in Cub being possesed by The Demon. *In A Hole Lotta Love, while Sniffles was driving the drill machine, Pop wasn't responsible for killing the Mole and Handy as he was navigating. However, while he and Sniffles were fighting over a steering wheel, they both killed Petunia and Cuddles. *According to writer Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum has left Happy Tree Friends, but the creators will sample his voice rather than replacing him for the voices of Pop and Evil Flippy. *You could consider Pop to be 'bald', seeing as there have been times where Cub's Beanie is off and he has clearly visible auburn hair, when Pop takes off his hat, there is no 'hair' on his head. *Every time Pop died, Cub died as well (excluding his BBQ Smoochie). *Even though Pop usually kills Cub more than he killed any other characters, Lumpy killed Cub more than him. *In Pop's epsiodes, he doesn't always kill Cub, e.g. Concrete Solution, when Cub was killed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. *Even though Smoochies usually feature one character at a time, Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie features the father and son duo. This marks the second Smoochie in which Pop is featured, though only Cub dies in this one. *Pop one of three characters who doesn't have a debatable death (the other two being Lifty & Shifty). *Pop (like Russell) has a rather low death count despite having a large number of appearances. *Pop wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Handy, Flippy and Cub. *Pop is one of the six characters wearing clothes. The other five are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole and Russell. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters